


Detective Frost: A Chicago PD Fanfic

by MonkeyDLily98



Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: Depression, Drug Abuse, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Heartbreak
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:01:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27259102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonkeyDLily98/pseuds/MonkeyDLily98
Summary: Growing up Rebel never had much in life.Since she was 5, her mother would come and go; sometimes gone for months or years at a time. She was left alone with her father in a house of hell.She found one true friend.At 7 she met Erin They bonded over "Mama Drama" & would hang out to escape their parents. She lived with Erin and Bunny while her dad was in jail for a while. They were so close. Through Erin she met the first man who cared about her, Hank Voight. He had her father thrown in prison to rot and brought her into his home when she was 13.As time went on Bel and Hank grew closer, closer than they should've. She looked up to him...admired him.When it comes to Rebel he just can't help himself. They kept their love a secret & years later Rebel followed in his footsteps; became a cop. Acted just like him; given her past, she had no problem making enemies. On that team included Hank's best friend Alvin Olinsky, who Bel referred to as Uncle Ally. Next was Antonio Dawson and Jay Halstead, her best friends. They knew she was a pain in the ass sometimes but they always had her back, and she had theirs. The newbie Adam Ruzek tries to be friendly but she gives him a hard time.Bel doesn't warm up to people easily.
Relationships: Alvin Olinsky/Original Female Character, Antonio Dawson/Original Female Character(s), Greg "Mouse" Gerwitz/Original Female Character(s), Hank Voight/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Detective Frost: A Chicago PD Fanfic

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Sorry I keep making random fanfics lol I get into weird moods where I marathon one for a bit. But I just started this show recently and fell in love. I hope you like it:)
> 
> I own nothing but my own creations. Some things are changed a little as the story goes on but nothing too major. 
> 
> Be warned this will be a pretty smutty fic.

Rebel's pov

It had been 2 months since Hank got out of prison, one of the best days of my life. He had been harassing and threatening this firefighter named Matt Casey. He almost went too far and he got caught and locked up. That was the worst day of my life. I will admit he was wrong for it; I know the people in that Firehouse, they're not so bad. Gabby is Antonio's sister and a good friend; so I wasn't comfortable going too far. Doesn't mean I didn't help a little though. I'm a good cop, I know the difference between right and wrong. But when it comes to the people I care about, especially Hank, the line between them gets blurred real quick.

When he got out, he was put in charge of an Intelligence Unit. Erin and I were asked to join and happily agreed. On our team was Hank's best friend Alvin Olinsky, they've been tight even before I met him. Once Hank took me in, it still took me a while to warm up to people, but Al made it easy. He knew what I'd been through so he was an extra gentleman. He would take me out for ice cream, bring me little sweets or gifts sometimes to be nice, to gain my trust; and he would always comfort me or let me hide out in his house whenever things got too much or Hank was being an ass. If I ever feel like running away I just go to him. I call him Uncle Ally sometimes which annoys him to no end, especially in public. But he always cracks a smile. In return, he's always called me, 'my love' back. He treats me like a daughter and Lexie is like a little sister to me. The bond we have is different than the ones I have with Hank or Erin; it's special.

Speaking of Erin, I met her when I was 7, she was 2 years older. Her Mom, Bunny was hooking up with this guy my Dad was friends with. They came over to our house one day for one of my Dad's "famous parties". When they got there I was introduced to her daughter. She didn't want anything to do with me at first but, during one of the parties, she saw how my father made his money. He made his obvious drug deals but his real money was in selling me to his friends after they got high. The higher they were, the more money he made. And the more parties he threw, the more friends he made. He started off just pimping me out, then he learned how much he could make off films...

She tried to get me to tell the cops but I couldn't. So a few years later, Erin sneakily called the cops one night but he only went away on drug charges for a year. I was too scared of him to tell the cops what he really did to me. While he was gone I stayed with Erin, but I was never the same. The damage had already been done. When Erin and I weren't making trouble, I would go out at night to get my fix before working out on the streets. Someone had to fill my father's commissary...

Dad messed up and had to spend an extra 6 months in Statesville, but when he got out he wasted no time in finding me. I was forced to move back into my old house with one of my father's disgusting drug friends named Freddy. One day while Freddy was out, Erin brought a man named Hank Voight over to meet me for the first time. He came with his partner Alvin. She had told him about me and he wanted to help get me out, he'd also been trying to take Dad down for years. He made a convincing argument on turning him in; said they'd protect me. Before I could answer, he showed up outta nowhere; I didn't even know he got out. He was released early and Freddy went to pick him up. He and Hank had an intense stand-off, no ones ever stared down my father, never. They've all been too scared to. But Hank never hesitated; Alvin was staring Freddy down. I made them all leave, even Erin. I acted like they were a bother. I didn't want to make my father angry. There was nothing more terrifying...

Hank still stared him down as he walked away. As he walked past me he gave me his card and said to call if I ever needed help or changed my mind. Dad stared the car down till it was long gone, once it was out of sight he slowly turned his attention to me, and he was not happy. Later that night, after he brutally beat and raped me for having a cop at his house, I locked myself in the bathroom and called Voight. "Stay where you are, I'll be right there.", he said. He stayed on the line but it was too late; I screamed as Dad busted the door down. Freddy right behind him. I heard Hank yell my name on the other end of the line, he was close. My father was beyond furious; he and Freddy kicked and dragged me by my hair down the hallway.

All of the sudden the door busted down and Hank came through with Alvin. Al shot Freddy who had his gun pointed at me; while Hank charged at Dad who was on top of me. Hank beat him so bad I thought he was gonna die. It was a few minutes before I heard sirens, and that's when he finally stopped. When he was done, he held me as I cried and carried me out to an ambulance bridal style. When I looked over his shoulder I saw paramedics put my Dad into another ambulance. He couldn't speak but we locked eyes; and I was terrified. There was so much anger and hatred towards me, his daughter. The one whose job it is for him to protect, not hurt. He tried to get up and lunge at me but the paramedics sedated him and took him away. Hank went in a different ambulance with me to Chicago Med where Alvin brought Erin. It's the only time I admitted what happened. I testified and put him away, but he swore he'd get out and kill me.

I never saw my father again after that, but the fear that he'll come back for me one day still haunts me. They locked him up but I had nowhere else to go. Everyone I knew were my father's disgusting friends, Erin was getting away from Bunny, and any other decent person I knew stayed far away. They wanted nothing to do with me once my father put a bounty on my head; unless it was to cash it in. Then Hank said he'd take me in along with Erin. I've been with them ever since.

Antonio Dawson was the one who arrested Hank, yet he still asked him to be part of the team when he got out. It's because of his integrity; his morals. His partner's name is Jules. Tony is an amazing cop, but he's by the book so we clash on ideas. I wanted to hate him for putting Hank away but, he's one of my best friends. He always looked out for me when I started. Obviously, Hank and Alvin did, but they couldn't be with me 24/7. I met him from hanging out with Gabby and we clicked; and although we both knew it was wrong...we wound up in bed together. Never telling anyone except his sister. He always knew how close Hank and I are and hated it. He didn't want his bad influence around me, so when he arrested him he kept me out of it. Made sure I didn't go down for anything; not that there was much evidence. He didn't bother coming after me. Made sure no one else did either. But that didn't stop me from helping Hank get out anyways.

My other best friend & team member was Jay Halstead, I first met him through Tony. His sarcasm is a perfect match for mine so we get along great; and he's a genuinely sweet guy. I know I can count on him to always have my back. He and Erin are partners. My official partner is of course, Hank but I bounce around and join whoever most of the time. I'm pretty good friends with Patrolmen Kim Burgess and Kevin Atwater too. They're both amazing people and even better police. Kim and I have even gone out for drinks a few times, I guess kinda like a girls night. Kevin is a really cool and caring friend. And a friend only.

It was early in the morning and everyone was just getting to work. I carpooled with Alvin and we stopped and grabbed some on-the-go breakfast. We got there before a few of the others so we just in a couple of chairs by his desk till Hank came giving a rundown of the case. 

"As soon as Frost and Olinsky get here-"

"We're here." We popped up from our hiding spot. The chairs by his desk were conveniently hidden behind this tall shelf from Hank's angle. 

"Hey Alvin, Rebel." He had a very "are you guys serious" tone. I guess he was annoyed we were sneakily stuffing our faces. He gave us a look and then finished up what he had to say about the case.

"Oh! And one more thing. We've been doing this, what? 2 months? Now more than ever, we keep things in house. You understand? I don't care how they run other departments or how you came up. This is Intelligence, my unit. You tell me the truth, so I can lie for you. And if you ever go over my head...it'll be the last head you go over." God, he's just so sexy. "Everyone goes home tonight." 

We were following a lead on this drug dealer when we suddenly came under fire. There were multiple shooters hidden across apartment windows. We were pinned when Hank shouted, "Get the long guns!!" I love it when he says that :) I ran to the trunk of one of our cars and grabbed a gun. My aim was one of the best. We made it into the building. When we went into the room we found a decapitated body in the bathroom and a teenage African-American boy hiding in a closet. We brought him back to interrogation. Jules and Antonio talked to him and he said a group of Hispanic men broke in and tortured and killed the man in the bathroom. We were able to identify the leader as Adres Dias, better known as Pulpo; meaning Octopus. Dumb. 

I was at my desk looking through Pulpo's file when Hank came over from his office and gently tapped my desk as he said, "Let's go for a ride." I didn't hesitate to pop up from my seat like an excited little puppy as I followed along behind him; a wide grin plastered on my face.

**

"Hey, I got a couple of CI's I can ask about Pulpo."

"Good," he responded, as he placed his right hand on my thigh. His left holding the steering wheel. My smile grew wider as I laid my head on his arm.

"So, this guy we're going to see, he a CI of yours?"

"Something like that." Always with the sly answers. I just rolled my eyes and snuggled further. When he parked he kept me from getting out of the car.

"What did you bring me for if I'm just gonna sit in the car?" I didn't hide my slight attitude. 

"Because you cheer me up." He grinned at me from the window. I couldn't even answer, I was blushing so hard. "Stay here, I'll be back princess." Oh, I definitely got something for you when you get back. He went over to meet with a group of 4 African-American men. They looked kinda sketchy; so I was ready to back him up if need be. All went well though as he came back a few minutes later. That's one of the reasons why I'm so attracted to him. No matter where he goes, he's either feared or respected. Looks like the guys he talked to had a lead so we were heading over to meet the team for a raid. But I figure why not have some fun along the way?

I looked over at Hank who was focused on driving. He looked so good I couldn't resist. Plus anytime he gets all dominant and manly I lose it a little. "If you go over my head, it'll be the last head you go over." Ugh! Just sends chills to the right part of my body. With no seatbelt on for freedom, I leaned over and gave him a few gentle kisses on his neck, right below his ear. I slid my hand over his thigh and kissed down to the front of his neck, then up to his lips. I didn't kiss him for long since I didn't want him to crash. I unbuckled his jeans and rubbed the growing bulge. His aroused groans turned me on more. I lowered my face and sucked through his underwear; I felt his hand slide gently down my backside and cup my butt. As I started to take his dick out he spanked me.

"Mmm, that's my good girl." He purred.

I pumped him a few times before taking him in my mouth. The deep moan he let out fueled my enthusiasm. I sucked his cock like it was the last cactus in the desert; and every speed bump shoved him further down the back of my throat. Minutes later, I felt him place his hand on the back of my head and gently push; he was close. I started bobbing my head faster and I could feel his body tighten at the upcoming release. His cock kept twitching in my mouth before finally shooting his cum down my throat. I kept his cum in my mouth before I swallowed; looking him straight in the eyes. The look on his face was a mixture of shock and arousal. I don't know why he makes that face, its not like its the first time. 

"DAMN IT! Baby you're lucky we don't have time or I would be making you scream my name right now." His usual gravelly voice now sounding more, husky. "I swear to God when I get you home you're gonna get it." While we were stopped at a red light, he pulled me in for a quick make out session; hand still on my ass. 

Ever since he came back, sex has been twice as hot. I guess almost losing him had something to do with it. We've never really been apart from each other for that long since the day he first saved me. I doubt he'll ever admit it but I think it affected him just as much as it did me. 

**

When we raided the house we found another decapitated head, sitting on the counter. It was Pulpo's signature; we were too late. Hank was obviously not happy about being a step behind.

"Next head I see better be Pulpo's," he stated.

Hey guys so what do you think of this idea? I don't see too many PD fics so I figured "what the hell". This is gonna be a decently smutty fic, so you've been warned.


End file.
